


Sounds

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can't get over how amazing Scott is when he "sings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

It was easy to lose himself to the heat of another's flesh, the moans of a lover he'd one day vow himself to, the twitching muscles and tightness. Just hearing his name said like that could bring Mike to orgasm- it was a rare blessing, and he was the only person to experience it, the only one who could revel in Scott's sounds.

 

"Mike- oh _right there yes_  yes _please_ -"

 

By the sound of it, he'd hit a good spot. He watched with lust as Scott's fingers grasped the thin beige bedsheets as if they were the only thing holding him to this world. He could see the sweat trickle down his forehead and chest, hear the laborious panting of his significant other, followed by a loud groan of pleasure as he hit the spot again.

 

Mike couldn't keep himself quiet either, though. A few sounds slipped through his usually quiet lips. He'd never been too vocal, but this- this was an exception. After all, Scott was generous enough to sing for him; he had to return the favor, didn't he? There was no point in keeping it locked up.

 

In a few more minutes, he could feel it building up. The familiar pressure was consuming him, and though he wanted to give in, he had to hear Scott make one more sound, no matter what it took. Using his hand did the trick, and oh God if that wasn't the most gorgeous sound he'd ever heard.

 

It was enough to push him over the edge, and he pulled out shortly after, panting next to Scott. After kissing his hair, he checked him all over for any possible injuries, then proceeded to kiss the rest of him. His boyfriend giggled in protest.

 

"You did great," he said, staring up at Mike. There was a flicker in his eyes. "What about me? Was I okay?"

 

Mike blinked. "You were perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Next time I write smut Mike is gonna be the bottom bitch tbh


End file.
